1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging apparatus with emphasis on the display of the apparatus when, typically, presented in the form of a hang cell product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety and forms of packaging exists so that products within the packaging may be displayed for sale.
A common form of such packaging is used if the product is to be hung on a hook or similar protrusion. Often a stack of such articles may be provided on a single projection from a wall.
Packages of this type often provide the article against a backing board, typically made of cardboard and printed appropriately. A clear plastic cover may be provided over the article so that the article is clearly visible against the backing board and presented to a purchaser in that manner.
Although a useful form of packaging for presenting at least one view of the article to a purchaser, a purchaser would need to take the package off the hanger on which it is provided or otherwise manipulate the stack of articles on a hanger to try and gain a view of any features of interest on alternative sides of the product. In the case of products where a distinct feature of note is provided on an end or alternative side of the product, it may be desirable to present some image of this other side to a purchaser when they are simultaneously viewing the product from the primary direction in which the product is intended to be viewed.